Blood and Ice
by ReidsFanGirl18
Summary: After a long buried family secret reveals that there is a third sibling in the royal family in Arendelle, Elsa, Anna, and Reid have their worlds turned upside-down, just as the reunion 30 years in the making is taking place however, American citizens start turning up dead in Arendelle and an old enemy plots to destroy the newly enlarged royal family
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: The Boy Who Wouldn't be King _

_31 years ago…_

_It was in the predawn hours of the morning, all of Arendelle was still, quiet, lit only by moonlight. There was not a soul on the brick-laden streets, the whole city seemed to be fast asleep. There was no wind or rain, not a cloud in the midnight sky, just a clear, full moon, as large and bright as any other. No one would have guessed that it was in the palace, of all places, that the weight of the world was keeping someone from sleep that night. _

_Inside the royal palace, Queen Gerta paced back and forth in the darkened hallway. just outside her almost one year-old son's bedroom, her long brown hair trailing wistfully behind her like a silk curtain. She didn't know what to do. Very nearly a year ago, she had given birth to a pair of twins, her first and only son, and the second of her two daughters, and at the time, she, the King, and her older daughter, then three year-old Elsa, had been overjoyed; but since then she and the King had faced an agonizing choice. If she allowed things to stay as they were, her son's future would be decided for him. He would grow up, and when they were gone he would rule Arendelle as king. That was what was expected, it was the norm, the supposed ideal, not just there, but in every single monarchy throughout time and the world, but Gerta felt that it simply wasn't right to force her son into a future that he might or might not choose. _

_Without a brother to give the thrown to, he wouldn't have the legal opportunity to abdicate, he'd be forced to take the crown and keep it. Male heirs take precedence over female heirs, so his sisters wouldn't be eligible to take it from him even if they wished to rule or he wanted to give it to them. So Gerta was slowly hatching a plan, a plan to find her son a new family, who could give him the one thing she couldn't, a choice in life. To do it, they'd have to send him to a foreign land. If he stayed in Arendelle and his adoptive parents knew who he was they could try to force him to claim his birthright. If he ever did take it, Gerta wanted it to be his own choice. She didn't want to separate her children, she didn't want to give up her son, but there just didn't seem to be another way. _

_Despite herself, she let out a single, tortured sob. And thrust open the ornate double doors leading into his room. The nursery was large and cavernous, painted a pastel blue. There he was, sleeping peacefully in his crib, while a mobile of cherubs spun softly above his head. She ran her fingers gently over his soft brown hair, sweet little Alexander…it would hurt so much to say goodbye, but this was how it had to be, it was the only way to give him a choice in life. _

_"__Oh my sweet boy…my beloved little prince, I love you so much…you probably won't even remember me…or your father and sisters but…" she trailed off, her voice gone as a lump rose in her throat. "But we love you…" She told him, scooping him into her arms and kissing his tiny forehead. _

_2 months later…_

_When Prince Alexander was just over a year old, the king and queen, left their daughters in the care of their housekeeper and nanny, and made the journey across the Atlantic Ocean, to the United States. Then, across that huge land, to a large, bustling city near the western coast, there, they found an average couple who had lost their own son, and were looking for another baby. This life would be nothing like the life he would have led in the palace in Arendelle, but these two, a blond university professor and her husband, could give him the thing that they never could. Here, he would have a choice in what he did with his life. For his own protection, his name would be changed, his adoption records sealed, and his very existence kept a secret from his own people and erased from the official records. When everything was finished, there would be no way for someone in America to discover who he was, nor for someone in Arendelle to find out where he had been taken. This had to be, since he wouldn't have the protection of the royal guard, and without it, if he was discovered by the kingdom's enemies, he could be hunted down, kidnapped, and held for ransom. It was better, that no one in either nation knew who he was. _

_The Americans watched longingly as Gerta cradled her son in her arms for the last time. For a moment she hesitated, even considered recanting her decision to give him up, but she closed her eyes and reminded herself that she was doing this for his own good. He hugged him close one last time, and then handed him to his knew American mother. The adoption would be finalized in court before they returned to Arendelle, but from this moment forward, the child's name would be Spencer Alexander Reid, the same name as the son his adoptive parents had lost. Prince Alexander David Vinter no-longer existed. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Hidden Secrets

"The family is one of nature's masterpieces." - George Santayana

Present Day Arendelle…

It was a cool day near the end of summer. There was just the faintest hint of the coming fall, in the breeze that came pouring through the open window, as Princess Anna was digging through a trunk filled with old books, which she had found in the east wing of the royal palace. At first, it seemed as though the trunk held nothing of interest, until finally, she pulled out an old edition of the Book of Heraldry, which contained the genealogy of the royal family, as far back as it was possible to trace. It was a very old one, the gray leather binding was hardened and cracked with age. According to the date on the cover, this was probably one of the first copies, perhaps the original copy, of the 1982 edition, the one created just a few months after Anna herself had been born. She opened it, and flipped to the back, the pages were yellowed and stiff from decades of disuse. She knew that it was in the back that she would find the most recent generation, her own. She expected her find herself and her sister Elsa, who would have been three at the time, but when she studied the page, she saw that there was the portrait of a second baby, directly in-between Anna and Elsa. According to his place in the record, this child was their sibling, their brother, but how could that be? As far as she had ever known, they didn't have a brother. So who was this boy?

He was a baby in the photo, probably less than a year old… therefore, given the fact that the book was from 1982, he would be in his early thirties by now. The name scroll beneath the portrait was Alexander David Vinter. It was the same last name, perhaps the scribes had made an error, putting an uncle in the wrong spot maybe… Anna wracked her brain, trying to think of who this person was and where they really fit in her family tree, but no-matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of who this person was. So she picked up the book and went to go find Elsa so she could ask her about it.

Las Vegas, USA…

Meanwhile, Spencer Reid was in a hotel room in his home town of Las Vegas. A trip home to the house he'd grown up in, to fetch a few things for his mentally ill mother, had become the catalyst for an earth-shattering revelation.

Entering his childhood residence felt eerie, more like walking into a ghost town than a homecoming. No one had lived there since he'd had his mother committed to a mental hospital the day after his eighteenth birthday, but his mother still owned the house, having refused to sell it, and he, holding on to hope that there may come a time she could be released from Bennington, hadn't contested her decision.

The house felt too still, too long dormant. There was no electricity or running water, there was no reason for there to be any since nobody lived there. A series of locks to which only he had the keys, kept it safe from squatters and thieves. Upon entering…he'd noticed that everything was almost exactly as it had been the day his mother had left. She had sent him there to get some of her old journals and course materials from back when she'd worked at a literature professor. Spencer was eager to get what he'd been sent for and leave, this wasn't his home anymore, at best it was a relic of days long past, and a life they'd both left behind years ago. He proceeded quickly to what had been his mother's bedroom. It too, lay almost entirely untouched. There were books packed onto long, low shelves lining the walls, but still more volumes, and a multitude of notebooks, each filled to the brim with stream of consciousness, lay strewn about in stacks on the wooden floor.

He got down on his hands and knees, and pulled out the large, low leather trunk, where she had stashed her earliest journals and her class binders, when her Schizophrenia had forced her into an early retirement over two decades previously. He flipped open each of the four brass clasps, and lifted the lid. Everything he'd expected to find was in there, but so was something else. Amid the loose paperwork that fell out of the first binder as he lifted it up, there was a manila envelope. Inside, was a file filled with official paperwork and court documents. A lot of the information on the page was blacked out, like one would see in classified reports. From what he could gather, most of the documents pertained to an adoption of a one year-old baby boy, which took place and was finalized in November of 1982. The documents also said that upon adoption, the child's name had been changed, but only the first, middle, and last initials were left exposed. Both the original and the new name had been blacked out. The original initials were A.D.V and the new initials were S.A.R, and the original parents had the last name of Vinter, but that was the only identifying information left, as far as Reid could tell. If the documents identified either set of parents, which they most-likely had, that information was somewhere along the lines of text that had been blacked out. Whoever the child was, it was clear that the average person wasn't supposed to be able to find him based on these documents.

Then Reid realized something, S.A.R were _his _initials! How could that be? His mother had never once given him any reason to think that he wasn't biologically hers, actually, over the years she'd spoken about her pregnancy, mentioning how she'd gone off of her anti-psychotic medications for the sake of her unborn son, surely she'd been talking about him…hadn't she? But then… if that was true and he had no siblings, then why would his mother have this file to begin with?

That question, was what he now mulled over and over in his mind as he paced about his hotel room. He'd dropped off the binders his mother had asked for, trying not to give her any indication that there was anything out of the ordinary. No matter what the truth was, just admitting to her that he'd found the file under her bed, and asking the questions that would almost inevitably follow, was bound to be an awkward conversation. The more he thought about it, the more he thought better of involving her at all just yet, he'd just have to find the answers he was looking for on his own somehow… the question he was faced with now, was where to start searching…

Back in Arendelle…

Queen Elsa stared restlessly out the window of her chambers in the royal palace. For weeks now, Elsa had been plagued by memories so dim and old that she wasn't entirely sure if they were memories or merely a dream she'd had as a little girl. In this memory/dream, she was three years old, Anna was an infant, but there was another infant in a crib next to her, a boy…and he was her brother…

She never really gave much thought to whether or not this boy had actually existed, or where he might be, until she was 18, she'd overheard her parents talking one night in the hallway outside her room.

_"__Maybe we made a mistake, maybe we should go and get Alexander back…" her mother had proposed. _

_ "__Gerta we can't…we can't just waltz back into his life and take him away from the parents he's grown up with, call him by his birth-name and drag him back to Arendelle, he's fifteen now, it wouldn't be right to uproot him from everything he's ever known…not to mention there's no way the American courts would ever allow it. It's simply too late Gerta, I'm sorry, it's still possible that he'll figure out for himself who he is and come home on his own…he's not even old enough to have access to the records yet." _

_ "__You're right…I'm sorry…sometimes I just… I still miss him…" Elsa had heard her mother admit with a mournful, almost sobbing quality to her usually even and self-assured voice. _

_ "__I know Darling… I know…" _

After over hearing that conversation, Elsa had gone and searched the archives, she found an old diary of her mother's, which had detailed how Anna was a twin, and how their brother had been given up for adoption and taken in by a couple on the west coast of America who had recently lost their own infant son. Once she found that, she understood that what she'd thought was a dream, was actually a faint memory, it had been dimmed by the long passage of time… but it had actually happened, it was real…he was real… Elsa wondered, as she stared out at the harbor, and the ocean beyond it, where he might be, what he was doing these days, and whether or not he had any idea who he really was…

Elsa's thoughts however, were broken into as a knock at the door brought her back to the here and now.

"Elsa…are you in there? Can I come in?" Anna asked.

Elsa went and opened the door, motioning for her sister to enter.

"What's going on Anna? What have you got there? She asked, nodding toward the book Anna clutched in her arms. If it was, what Elsa thought it was, then it was just possible that Anna had learned the truth about their brother as well.

At first, Anna didn't meet her sister's eye, she clutched the Book of Heraldry tightly to her chest, as if it would disappear if she dared let go, she looked down at it, as if asking it whether or not she should tell Elsa what she'd found inside, and then finally, she looked up. "Elsa…I found this, buried in a trunk in the east wing…" she told her sister, holding the book out for Elsa to take, which she did.

"Anna, this is…"

"It's a copy of the 1982 edition of the Arendellian Book of Heraldry…"

"Exactly…"

"Elsa, look at the page for our generation…there's something there I think you should see…"

Elsa turned to the page Anna had directed her to. "I see…"

"According to that, we have a third sibling…I have a twin…but how can that be?" Anna asked. "It's gotta be a mistake right?"

Elsa sighed heavily. "Actually Anna, the only mistake about this, is that they missed one when they were destroying all the evidence that he ever existed…we do have a brother out there somewhere…"

"What? Well then what happened to him? Why didn't Mamma and Papa ever say anything?" Anna asked.

"Because, they gave him up for adoption while you two were still babies… I'm sure they thought even I was too little to remember…and they were almost right…I have a faint memory of singing to him like I used to do with you when we were little…but I grew up thinking that I'd dreamed it. Then, right before they left on that ship before they died, I heard Mama and Papa talking outside my door…Mama was almost pleading to go and get him back, but Papa said that it was too late…he mentioned the American courts, so I think he was probably adopted out to an American family."

"Well now that we know, there's only one thing to do…" Anna exclaimed.

"And what is that?" Elsa asked, though she already had a pretty good idea of what Anna was going to say.

"We have to go find him of course!" Anna told her.

Elsa sighed heavily. "I was afraid you were going to suggest that. Anna, what makes you think that he would want anything to do with us if we did find him? If he knew about us, and that's a pretty big 'if' given the lengths our parents went to, to keep all this a secret, what makes you think that he would want to be found?" Elsa asked.

"Because, he's our brother…we're his family…" Anna reminded her. "How could he not want to know his own flesh and blood?" she asked.

"Because Anna, he's grown up away from Arendelle, away from us, seeing the parents who raised him and any siblings he might have had there, as his family, by now he has friends and a home, and a job…he's probably built a whole life for himself without even realizing there was a time when we were supposed to be a part of it…"

"Elsa, aren't you curious at all about who our brother grew up to be? Doesn't some part of you want to reconnect with the only other family we've got left?" Anna asked pleadingly.

"Of course I do Anna…I just…what if…" Elsa trailed off then, but honestly she didn't need to finish her question for Anna to understand what she meant. What if her powers drove him away?

"Elsa…he's our brother…I think we owe him the benefit of the doubt…he might not know us, but we don't know him either. What we do know, is that he's family…" Anna pleaded. "I'm going to try to find him, you're not going to stop me…" Anna told her defiantly.

"Of course I won't stop you, I'm going to help you…" Elsa replied with a sly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Salt Lake City, Utah:

It hadn't taken long for it to dawn on Reid that he was going to need every resource at his disposal in order to find the answers he was looking for. That had brought him part of the way back east. Salt Lake City was home to the single largest family history library in the world. If the answers existed on paper, he'd be more likely to find them here than anywhere, but the library was huge, it was several large open rooms across five floors, three stories and two basement levels, which level you needed, depended on where the people you were looking for had lived. He had no idea which floor he was looking for, and he really didn't want to spend half the day wandering aimlessly until he found something useful, he only had another day before he'd be expected back in DC. So he finally decided to call Blake, and see if she could tell him the language or country in which the name Vinter originated.

He dialed Blake's number and pressed send. It rang once…twice…three times, on the fourth ring, she answered.

"Hey Reid, I thought you were on vacation for a couple more days…" she told him questioningly.

"I am…but uh…I was reading an old book of my mom's and I came across this character and I'm just curious about the origin of the name…"

"Ok, shoot…"

"Vinter…"

"Vinter is a fairly common Norwegian surname meaning 'winter'…it's considered a highborn name, common mostly to the upper classes dating back to feudal times…" she replied. "Does that answer your question? Or is there…something else?" she asked.

"Nope…I think that's it, thank you so much." He replied too quickly. Then, before she could say anything else, he hung up.

Blake was bewildered…she knew that Reid was holding something back, and she was doubting more and more, the longer she thought about it, that his inquiry had anything to do with a book. She hadn't known Reid to be this secretive about anything except for back when Maeve, who was now his fiancé, had been in hiding. This though, seemed to be something different, it was like he was on a trail of some kind, whatever it was…it was clear that Reid wasn't ready for her, let alone the rest of the team to know. She sighed, knowing that if she, or anyone else for that matter, pressed the issue, he'd just shut down, the walls would go up, and nothing good would come of it.

Back in Utah, Reid was combing through the international records, looking for the name Vinter, in the section on Norwegian families. So far, he'd found out, that the only living branch of the Vinter family tree that still actually had the name, had actually settled in Arendelle, a small island nation off the coast of Europe, between Norway and Germany. It appeared that they had been among the highest ranks of the aristocracy, floating somewhere between nobility and royalty since the nineteenth century, Blake had been right, it was a highborn name indeed. But something was still missing, there was very, very little information on the more recent generations of the Vinter family, and from what little he could find, there didn't seem to be any indication that any of them had given up a son for international adoption.

Meanwhile in Arendelle…

Anna and Kristoff were walking on the beach near the harbor, Kristoff had just returned from a long time in the north valley. He had asked Elsa for permission to propose to Anna several years before, but she'd refused, stating that she was unconvinced that he was right for her little sister. She'd set him a task to prove it to her, to find a series of objects, which Elsa would craft with her ice powers and then hide in her ice palace. If he could pick out the things that Elsa had created, all of which symbolized an aspect of Anna's personality, this would prove that he really knew her, and Elsa would grant her blessing and allow their marriage to take place. He'd finally found the last item, but he'd come home to find that Anna had bigger things on her mind.

"So let me get this straight…you and Elsa…have a brother…?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes…"

"And your parents gave him up for adoption, when the two of you were still infants…"

"Yes…"

"But they never said anything to either of you about it, except for once, in a conversation that Elsa wasn't supposed to overhear…"

"Yes…"

"And now you want to find him…"

"Of course I want to find him…he's our brother…we're family…he belongs here…with us…"

"Um…Anna…this guy's lived his whole life, wherever he is now…which means, that, that is his home…"

"But he's our brother…"

"What did Elsa say about it?" Krisstof asked.

"Well…she said she'd help me find him…but she doesn't actually want to interfere, for her, finding him would be enough…" Anna told him, she had her suspicions, that Elsa's non-interventionist inclinations had more to do with the remnants of insecurity about her powers than an actual lack of desire for a relationship with their brother, but this just didn't seem like the time to go into that.

"Well…she does have a decent point. I mean the guy's been in the US for what? Over thirty years now? Don't you think that when you find him, this is gonna come as kind of a shock?"

"Well, it was a shock to me too…but now that I know…I just want to find him, and bring him back into our family…"

"Yeah, but I think what Elsa was getting at, is that he already has a family, friends, a home…blood or not, that's a lot to give up for two people you just met…It's kind of like when Elsa lost it and froze everything, you two came out of that closer, and much, much better…but things were never going to be the same as they were, not like they were before she started hiding her powers or after, it was better, but it was different. You can't just erase the fact that he ever left, what's done is done, but Elsa is wrong about one thing, that doesn't mean you guys can't meet him and become close, it just means you can't create what would've been…do you see what I'm saying? Or am I talking to a wall here?"

"No, I understand…and you're right…it's just…I kinda wish Mama and Papa had kept him, you know…?"

"I know, sometimes I used to wish that I'd known who my human parents were…but I've got Granpabbie and the others…and you…" he replied, kissing her affectionately on the cheek.

"Yes, you do have me…and Elsa…" Anna reminded him.

"I think maybe we should hold off on that…in case you haven't noticed, Elsa still doesn't like me all that much…"

"Oh don't take it personally, she's actually a softie under that whole 'obey me, I'm the queen.' Thing."

"Maybe…but let's not forget that she's been putting off our wedding for the last five years by making me find those stupid ice objects, and that was after you came back from university with a PhD. In fact, toward anyone other than you, she's not exactly the warmest person ever… pun not intended…"

"Kristoff…" Anna exclaimed, punching him in the arm. "She's really not that bad…"

"Ok, I get it…I'll lay off…"

"Good, because I really want you two to become friends…"

In Virginia…

Garcia was in her apartment, reading a new mystery novel by one of her favorite authors, enjoying the fact that they'd been granted a day off for a change, when her phone rang.

"Hi Garcia…" came Reid's familiar voice.

"Hey, how's vacation time? Having fun out there in Vegas?"

"Garcia…if I told you something…could you promise to just keep it between us?" Reid asked pleadingly.

"My lips are sealed…but what's going on…?" Garcia asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong…just, there's something I need to know and I don't know who else to ask for help…"

"You got it, lay it on me…"

"I need you to check US Customs records for November 1982, specifically look for parents with the last name Vinter, traveling with an infant coming from Arendelle…"

"Ok, yeah…I can do that…might take me a little bit though… I didn't actually have my computer on, Hotch gave everyone the day off…mind if I hit you back when I have something?"

"That's fine, thank you so much, talk to you later…"

"You're welcome…"

In the meantime, Reid went to the normal library and checked out all the books he could find on Arendelle's culture. From what he could tell, Arendelle was an old fashioned place, they kept their use of technology minimal, they tended to dress more like people did back in the late nineteenth to early twentieth century…they were also still ruled by a monarchy that still retained political authority, although it was now moderated by a grand council to make sure the country remained stable by not allowing the monarch to change anything too big or long standing without approval from the people. He also found numerous accounts of rare individuals who had powers allowing them to manifest and control the ice and snow.

Finally, almost an hour of research, Garcia called him back.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…that took a little longer than I thought…"

"It's ok Garcia…what did you find?"

"Ok, there was one couple traveling from Arendelle to the US in November of 1982, and they brought with them their thirteen month-old son, his name is Alexander David Vinter…but here's where this gets sketchy… the parents stay here for about a month and then they leave, their names BTW are Kaai and Gerta Vinter, but when they go back to Arendelle, there are no children with them when they go back through customs, and after spending the first two out of the three weeks his parents were here in a Las Vegas hotel…this kid like literally drops off the face of the earth. I have nothing at all on this kid after November twenty-second of that year… he just kind of vanished… my guess, either the customs officer screwed up or maybe he was adopted and grew up here under a different name…but under his original name, I have nothing, and there's nothing to suggest that he was kidnapped or died in some freak accident here either."

"Are the Vinters still alive?" Reid asked. "Did they have any other children?"

"I'm checking now, but honestly I'm not sure we're going to find much about that…these people are luddites like yourself Smart One, there's no telling whether or not they computerize their birth and death records…oh…it appears that while they don't, outsiders fascinated by genealogies do, and they have now squashed my pessimism, I still can't tell if the parents are alive or not…I'm seeing names and relationships here but not years…but yes, it appears that they had two other kids, two daughters to be exact, one of them…from her age would have to be the boy's fraternal twin…the other is a few years older… Um…Reid… you're being…unusually urgent about this, and mysterious, please don't take this the wrong way but…can I ask…what this is about…?" Penelope asked, her tone full of genuine concern.

"It's complicated…I'll explain, I promise I will, but not just yet…first there are things I need to figure out…until then…this stays between us…" Reid reminded her.

"Yeah, of course…whatever you need…but you're starting to scare me…"

"I'm really sorry about that…I just…I'm not sure yet what all this means, and even less sure, what to do about it, if it means what I think it means…so I would rather have a chance to figure all that out on my own…before I tell anyone else…"

"O…k…"

Then, it suddenly hit him, how to confirm his suspicions.

"Garcia…can you check one more thing for me?"

"Sure…just tell me what I'm looking for."

"Look up my name, more specifically, my birth record…"

"Why do I sense a cross check in my future…?" Garcia asked, typing away. "Um…Reid…I actually can't find your birth certificate…oddly enough, not the original anyway…in fact, you don't actually exist on paper, until November of '82…wait a sec…November of…'82…now I get it…the couple from Arendelle who had a son…the son didn't disappear at all, it's like I thought…he was adopted and raised here under a different name…and he's you…you're him…Reid, this is…this is huge…"

"I know…"

"What, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: On Either Side of the Sea

Weeks had passed, Anna and Elsa had spent the majority of that time, searching the archives, where Elsa had originally learned about their long-lost brother, from an old diary their mother had kept around the time she gave him up for adoption. They were busy looking for a clue as to exactly where he'd been taken, the archives had revealed that the people he'd been entrusted to, had been friends of their mother's. The archives were a collection of dungeon-like rooms beneath the palace…with stone walls and floors. Each room was small, with bookshelves lining the walls on three sides, and a wooden table and chairs in the center. There were many of these little rooms lining the long dark hallway stretching from the foyer to the very back of the palace above.

"Hey Elsa, look at this!" Anna called, holding up one of their mother's old journals. "It says here that the woman they gave him to was a professor of literature at an American University, and came to Arendelle years ago, to read the myths, legends, and fairy tales that formed the foundations of Arendellian literature in the original Gaelic"

"That's interesting…" Elsa replied happily. After her original apprehension, and despite the fact that she still wasn't sure if turning his world upside-down was the right thing to do, she was getting excited about the prospect of finally meeting him again.

"She'd met our mother and Aunt Ingrid in the royal library and the three of them bonded over the books they were reading. When the time came, our parents chose her and her husband to raise our brother, because she knew and respected our culture, and better yet, aside from their friendship, which doesn't seem to have been public knowledge, she had no connections to the royal family. Which means that no one without access to the archives, would ever have suspected anything, according to the royal records, they lived in Las Vegas Nevada..." Anna explained.

"Well that tells us where he grew up, but that doesn't tell us where he is now…America is a huge country Anna…Arendelle could literally fit inside some their larger provinces…"

"Well…I'm pretty sure they call them 'states' instead of provinces…but I get what you're saying…even this only gets us so far…"

"He could be anywhere by now…literally anywhere in that vast land…we need more current information…this doesn't help much in terms of finding him." Elsa replied, setting the record book on the table behind her in frustration.

"Hey…Elsa…I think I found something!" Anna called from the next room over. It occurred to Elsa that she'd been so disappointed she hadn't seen or heard Anna leave. At her sister's call, she followed her.

"What have you found?" Elsa asked.

Anna held up a five page letter written on lined notebook paper and stapled together.

"Elsa…this is from Dianna…his adoptive mother, she and Mama kept in contact…!"

"Well what does she say?"

Anna turned to the first page of the letter, and began to read aloud. "My dear Gerta…you'll be very proud, as I am, to know that Spencer is about to graduate from the FBI Academy, amongst all the things he could have done with the choice you gave him, he's chosen to help people…" she paused, and smiled at Elsa, Elsa smiled back. "The only potential downside that I can see, is that the unit he has been selected to work for is based in Quantico Virginia, which is a long way away from the home he and I shared in Las Vegas. So it would seem, that even I, won't get to see him nearly as often anymore. Oh well, they all grow up eventually, soon they're living their own lives, making their own decisions and mistakes, and isn't that really what we wanted for him all along? For him to grow up and decide for himself what he wanted? Anyway, I'm rambling now, but I thought you would like to know, that he's doing exactly that. Your Friend and Confidant, Dianna…"

"He settled in Virginia…and built the life Mamma and Papa wanted him to have, the life _he _wanted…" Elsa remarked, using her fingers to dap tears out of the corners of her eyes.

"Elsa…don't you see what this means? We know where he lives now! Well…sort of, we know which state and which town to be looking in… do we have a map of the US down here anywhere?" Anna asked excitedly.

Elsa was already searching almost frantically for one. Anna, who had spent considerably more time down in the archives than Elsa had, was already headed for the room that housed the geography section. Instead of shelves, this section had what appeared to square wine racks lining the walls, but instead of bottles of wine, they held maps from all over the world.

Finally, she found a map of the United States, and brought it back to Elsa and spread it out on the table in the room where their mother's diaries and correspondence were kept.

"There it is…" Elsa said, touching the spot on the map that marked Quantico Virginia. "That's where he is…"

One week later on a jet bound for Quantico…

Over a month had passed since Garcia had helped Reid uncover the fact that he had been born in Arendelle, brought to Las Vegas and adopted by the people he'd always known as his parents. He now knew that he had two sisters named Anna and Elsa, but he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do with the information. So far, the only person besides Garcia who knew what he had discovered, was his fiancé, Maeve… When he'd asked for her advice, she'd suggested trying to find a more exact address and writing to them, to open up a line of communication and see what they knew and felt about it. But his mind was still reeling from the fact that his mom had kept the truth a secret for so long, and he couldn't help but wonder why it was that his biological parents had given him up but kept his sisters. As he stared out the jet window at the night sky, he wondered what they were like…

His private thoughts were broken into, when Blake sat down across from him.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hi…" he replied, trying to hide the fact that he'd almost been startled by her sudden appearance.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine…" he reassured her.

"Can't sleep again huh?" she asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"Guess not…" he admitted. "You either?" he asked.

"Not tonight for some reason…" she replied. "Hey Reid…" she began cautiously. "What's going on with you lately…?"

"Nothing…" He told her, then went back to staring out the window.

"Reid…you know I can tell when you're evading me right? There's something up, what is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told her.

"Reid…we both know that you know exactly what I mean, and we also both know, that the name you asked me about a few weeks ago had nothing to do with a book…just tell me what's going on…please…"

"Blake…" He began. "There's really not much to tell…"

"Not much to tell? Really? 'Not much to tell' is keeping you up at night?" She asked.

"I'm an insomniac…that doesn't exactly take much…besides, you're not sleeping either…"

"Well if there's really not much to tell, then just tell me…"

"I wish I could…but I'm still processing it myself, so I'm not sure how to explain it."

"O-ok…well, when you're ready…"

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

A few hours later, Reid was sitting in his armchair, somewhere between waking and sleeping, in a kind of dream-like haze. He now knew his sisters' names and had spent the time since his original discovery, researching the culture they had grown up in and he had been born into. He had also investigated the possible ways in which he might make contact with them. So in his sleep-like stupor, he imagined what it would be like if he ever made the trip to Arendelle and saw his sisters in person.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Elsa was looking for Anna… she had assumed that her sister was spending a few days with Kristoff as she so often did…but the fact that Anna hadn't told her she was going to, and she and Kristoff hadn't, at least in front of her, discussed their plans…was starting to make her think there was something else going on.

As a result, Elsa now found herself at Kristoff's barn, where she found him feeding Sven.

"Kristoff, have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Not in a past couple of days, why?"

"Where is she…?"

"Isn't she at the palace?"

"If she were would I be here?"

"touché…"

"Speak Reindeer Man" Elsa commanded.

"Ok…she asked me to take her to the airport on the other side of the north valley, Sven and I took her there and she got in a plane roughly nine hours ago bound for Richmond with a bag of American coins which she's planning on using for a bus ticket to Quantico so she can go meet your brother…"

"She went to do what?"

"She left to go meet your brother in Virginia…"

"But we agreed that we would simply find out his address and write to him in English before we did anything else…"

"Actually Elsa, you said that…Anna didn't agree…she just didn't object…" Kristoff told her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, this week was midterm's week so I've been busy this week and last week. Enjoy**

Chapter 4: A Family Reunited

Spencer jolted awake when he heard a knock at his door. _Who could be at the door this early in the morning? He wondered. _

"I'm coming…" He told whoever it was at the door.

He opened it to find a woman roughly his own age with reddish-brown pigtail braids standing just outside his apartment in an ankle length green jumper with a thick, old looking, mint green blouse with a high collar.

"Can I…help you?"

"I hope so…sorry I know it's super early and I was gonna wait but then I realized that it really wouldn't do any good… because then you'd have to go to work and we wouldn't really have time to talk so…it just seemed better to come now…" she rambled on.

"I'm sorry but who exactly are you?" Reid asked.

"That…that is a great question, I'm sorry. I should've at least explained who I was before now, then maybe you'd understand why I'm here. I'm Anna Vinter…your sister…well one of them, you have two by the way..." she told him.

Reid was taken aback, he didn't know whether he was thrilled or shocked, both, or somewhere in between…

Finally, he simply motioned her inside and shut the door behind them.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"I took a plane to Richmond and bus here…" Anna answered.

"How'd you find out where I lived?" He asked.

"You're in the phone book I found in my hotel room…" She replied. "Does it really matter how I got here? The point is I did, and since you let me in and didn't just call the authorities, I'm guessing you know…about the adoption, your family back in Arendelle…"

"Yeah, I found out about that over a month ago…" he told her. "I just never expected to see you…here…"

"Well I'm here…Oh I can't wait to go back to Arendelle, you'll see home and you'll get to meet Elsa…and we can be a family again…" she said.

"Um…Anna…can we slow down for a second?" He asked.

"Of course, at what point in that did I start going too fast?"

"The part where you and I go to Arendelle… Anna I have a job here…one with long and less than predictable hours…I can't just take off halfway across the world whenever I want to…" he explained.

"So you do want to then?" she asked.

"Well…yeah actually, I guess I didn't realize it until now but…yeah…yeah I do…I want to get to know you, and Elsa, I want to see the place where I came from…" He replied. Up until that moment he hadn't been sure what he wanted to do. He'd spent the last month trying to figure it out, but now that he saw Anna, standing there before him in his living room, so hopeful for a chance to build some kind of connection with her long lost brother, he realized that he wanted his biological siblings to be part of his life. "But Anna, I can't…for me getting time off, let alone enough to go halfway across the world, is hard to do" he explained.

"Well…then maybe just explain the situation to your boss…I'm sure whoever that is would understand…"

"Anna…only one person that I work with really knows anything about this, and that's because she helped me find out…I could call Hotch…and he would understand but…of my gosh…where do I even begin?" he asked.

"I don't know…what I do know…is that if this…you, me, and Elsa, being a family again is going to work then he's going to have to find out about it sometime…and yeah it sounds pretty crazy…it is crazy…but nobody ever accused life of being easy or smooth or even sane…things happen…and when they happen you can either run from it or embrace it…" She told him.

"Anna, I just…I don't know…" he replied.

She sighed heavily, sadly. "Well…I'm not going to force you…I'm going back to Arendelle tomorrow night…I really want you to come with me…but it's up to you. If you decide you want to come, you can find me at my hotel, it's not like I know anyone else here." She told him, then she left, assuming defeat, closing the door behind her.

Reid stood there for a moment, regretting the fact that she'd misunderstood his reluctance. He was completely unaware that Anna still lingered just outside his door, also wondering if she had been too harsh. Then, without thinking, as if on impulse, she swung the door back open, walked briskly, but calmly back into the room and hugged him tightly, standing on tip toe so that she could throw his arms over her brother's shoulders.

Reid was in shock, but he was strangely…content, and almost instinctually, he hugged her back.

"But just so we're clear…whether you come with me or not…I love you…big brother…" she whispered in his ear, then she let go, turned, and left for real.

Reid looked down at his watch… he didn't see any reason to call Hotch in the middle of the night, he knew that Hotch was more often than not the first to arrive and the last one to leave, which meant that he would likely be in by at least six…only a few hours from now. So he resolved to go in early and ask him then, before they could get started on another case. After doing the calculations in his head, he found that he did indeed have ample vacation time to travel to Arendelle and perhaps finally get some resolution to everything he'd learned about his family, and given how seldom he actually took the time to use it…Hotch would more than likely agree to this.

Hotch arrived in his office at five forty-five that morning, after leaving Jack with his aunt Jessica. He had only been there for fifteen minutes when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in…" He called.

The door opened and Reid stepped inside. Hotch looked up from his paperwork and gave Reid a look of surprise.

"Morning Hotch…"

"Morning Reid…what are you doing here so early? No one has to be in for another hour…"

"I know…it's just that…well…"

"Reid…may I remind you that you showed up here early to talk to me…what is it? Does it have anything to do with why you've been strangely distracted and secretive for the last couple of months?"

"Well, you see…when I went home to Las Vegas I found some documents in my mom's stuff and according to them, as it would turn out I was actually adopted…after finding that out I tracked down my biological family and as of last night I finally made contact with them…well one of them…one of two biological sisters. She's in town and she wants me to go back with her to Arendelle to meet my other sister and I actually really want to…" Reid explained without taking a breath.

"Then go…we can handle this next case…go, you have more important things to deal with… Besides, even after that vacation a couple months ago you still have even more vacation time saved up than Rossi." Hotch told him.

"Thank you…thank you so much…"

"Have fun…now get out of here…use up some of that vacation time…"

Reid smiled and then rushed out happily.

Since Anna hadn't left him with any contact information, Reid had little choice but to have Garcia track her to the Kingston Hotel about a five minute drive from his apartment. The Kingston was a grand place, a large extravagant building with a chandelier in the lobby.

He went there and asked and tentatively approached the front desk. The person running it seemed to Reid just about as stoic as the British Imperial Guards.

"Hello…" the man said.

"Um hi…I'm here looking for one of your guests, a woman named Anna Vinter…" Reid replied.

The man behind the desk typed her name into his computer.

"She's in room 406…" He finally answered. "Up the staircase on your left and it'll be the room at the end of the north hallway."

"Thank you so much." Reid replied.

"Wait Sir, would you like me to call the room and see if she's even in there?"

"No thank you, I'm pretty sure she will be…" he replied, before rushing up the stairs to room 406.

He lingered there at the door for a moment, then finally he knocked.

"Who is it?" She asked from inside.

"Anna…it's me, Spencer…" He replied.

She opened the door.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"Please, come in…" She beckoned.

He entered.

"So…" she began. "What's going on?"

"Well, I talked to my boss…"

"And?"

"I'm coming to Arendelle with you…" he told her.

A big smile formed across Anna's face. "That's fantastic! This is going to be so great! You're going to love Arendelle I just know it. We leave tomorrow…"


	6. Chapter 6 Over the Valley and to the Cas

Chapter 5: Over the Valley and to the Castle

A day and a half later, after a twelve hour flight, Spencer and Anna touched down at the airstrip in Arendelle. As the plane started to descend toward the airstrip, Spencer found himself looking out at the island nation below. Arendelle didn't look like it on a map, but seeing it in real life made it seem huge, with vast expanses of evergreen forests and mountains…and way out in the distance he saw what looked like a big city, apparently the only one within their sights, and he guessed the capital city.

When they got off the plane, they found Kristoff waiting for them with his sleigh and Sven ready to pull it.

"Hi Kristoff, hi Sven, we're home!" Anna called to them.

"Anna!" Kristoff replied happily.

Spencer just stood quietly behind her, wondering who this Kristoff person was. This guy in the rough reindeer hide clothes with rather unruly blond hair.

"Kristoff, this is my brother, Spencer… and Spencer this is Kristoff…my fiancé…" Anna explained to them.

"You're Fiancé? He's your fiancé?" Reid asked, bewildered.

"Oh not you too… Elsa gives me enough of a hard time…I know, the ice master marrying the princess…not exactly traditional…"

"No it's not that it's just…Anna didn't tell me she was engaged…" Reid explained.

"Ah…well that's different then…wait a second…Anna, you didn't tell him about us?"

"Kristoff…I just thought that part would come with meeting you…" she told him. "I mean really, 'Um hi, I'm the long-lost sister that you potentially didn't know you had, please come home with me' isn't enough to process for one conversation?" Anna asked.

Reid just stood there listening to the back and forth banter between Anna, and apparently, his future brother-in-law, just trying to get a sense of their personalities.

"Ok, I guess you're right, sorry…anyway guys, I'm your ride back to civilization…" Kristoff told them, motioning for the pair to join him in the sleigh. Which they did. Anna got in front next to Kristoff and Spencer got in the back.

"Ok, Sven…let's go Buddy, back to the city!" Kristoff called, and the reindeer took off through the rough, snowy landscape.

Reid had read that Arendelle didn't use motor vehicles but he'd gotten so caught up in the fact that he had a family he'd never known, that he hadn't given much thought to what the alternative modes of transportation would me, and a reindeer-drawn sleigh hadn't been what he'd expected. He thought about that and tried to imagine what their destination would look like, what would it be like when he finally saw the place where he would've grown up?

"Spencer…" Anna began, breaking into his private thoughts. After they'd been riding for almost two-hours.

"Huh?" he asked.

"There's something I should probably tell you…"

Spencer's curiosity was instantly peaked. "what is it?"

"It's about our family…you know that Arendelle is a monarchy right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, one of the few left in the world where the royal family maintains actual political power…what about it?" Reid asked curiously, he remembered what Blake had said, that the surname Vinter had long been associated with nobility, and the way Anna was talking now, he suspected that they were pretty high up the political latter.

"Well…Elsa is…the Queen…"

"Wait, Elsa as in our sister Elsa? She's the…queen?"

"The very same…and yes, she's the queen…" Kristoff chimed in.

"So Anna, that makes you…a princess…" Reid clarified.

"Technically it also makes you a prince…" Anna explained.

It would take a little time for Reid to wrap his head around that.

"So…What's Elsa like?" he asked.

"Well…" Anna began.

"You'll like her…" Kristoff cut in. "She's a big softie under that whole 'obey me I'm the queen' thing…"

Anna gave him a hard look.

"Don't listen to him, Elsa's actually very down to earth, so much so that even the servants are on a first name basis with her, she's a great leader and an even better sister… but I'm warning you, she can be a little high strong, and stubborn, and over-protective…you get used to it…but if she gets like that, there's a reason for it."

Back at the palace, Elsa was pacing around her office in the west wing. Today of all days, just when her brother was about to get there, the body of a third American visitor had been discovered in the harbor. The man had been murdered. Three men in two weeks. Elsa wasn't sure why, but something made her think that the fact that this was happening, just as Spencer was returning to Arendelle, wasn't just a coincidence. Even if it was, it still put her in a difficult position. She wasn't the only one who was deeply concerned by the killings, the American government was already pressuring her to put a stop to it and have whoever was responsible arrested. So she had devised a plan with them, they were sending a team of profilers to Arendelle to assist the royal guard. Hopefully, with cooperation between the royal guard ad the FBI, a full-blown international incident could still be avoided.

She heard a knock at the door. "Elsa…" a familiar voice called.

"Yes Anika?" Elsa replied.

Anika was the royal housekeeper, she kept the day-to-day operations of the palace functioning smoothly and made sure the rest of the staff had clear direction, she also did most of the cooking. She was a short woman around Anna's age, with short black hair and average build, she had been a friend to both girls since they were children.

"The renovation is complete, and we've heard from our scouts in the north valley that Kristoff is on his way back here now with Anna and Spencer…"

"Thank you Anika, and thank you for helping make sure the room was redone before he arrived."

"Well, it was a baby nursery thirty years ago…I think it was time for some paint and some new furniture, don't you?" Anika asked with a smile.

"Indeed, now his room can actually be his again…but um, what was done with the crib and the rest of what we took out of there?" Elsa asked.

"In the storage shed outside the eastern courtyard just like you requested…"

Elsa thanked and dismissed her. At least that part was coming together. Perhaps she was being paranoid… now there was only one more decision to make before they arrived. Whether or not she should put on the gloves she used to suppress her ice powers. It had been years since she'd learned to control them, but as much as she didn't want to hide her powers, and in-so-doing repeat the mistakes she'd made with Anna when they were younger, she wasn't sure she wanted to risk him finding out about them just yet.

But before she could actually slip them on, she heard a sleigh pull up into the front courtyard. The time for decision making was over. They had arrived. Elsa rushed out of the room, running and carefully lifting the hem of her long black and blue-green gown so as not to trip over it on the stairs. The castle was so large, if she was to meet them as they entered the building she'd have to hurry.

Reid was awestruck by the sheer scale of the place, They had entered through the gates to one walled courtyard, but he could tell that there were several more surrounding the main building. Each had a beautiful garden with a large fountain at its center, but this particular one had two. The closer they got to the door, the more nervous he became.

When they finally went inside, they found Elsa halfway down the central staircase. She was tall. Probably only a few inches shorter than he was, with long, whitish-blond hair, which came around her left shoulder in a thick, loose braid, and large blue eyes. She wore a floor-length gown, which was a blue-green from the chest down, and black around the collar and down the long, tight sleeves.

"Elsa!" Anna called happily from behind him.

At Anna's greeting, Elsa came the rest of the way down the stairs and came toward them. Anna stepped forward to Reid's right, turning to face both of them.

"Spencer…" Anna began. "This is Elsa, our sister…and Elsa, this is Spencer…our brother…" She finished with a smile. She turned back and forth to each of them, beckoning them to actually say or do something in greeting to the other.

Reid just stood there stiff as a board, nervous. Yes, Elsa was his sister, but was also a foreign head of state. He wasn't sure whether to bow or what…finally, he bowed before her.

"Hello…" he told her.

Elsa was almost overcome by a flood of unexpected emotion, she'd expected it to be like welcoming a stranger, instead, seeing him reminded her of what little she could still recall from when they'd been very young, before he'd ever left. Only then did she realize just how much she really had missed him all these years. As she fought to keep her composure, she motioned for him to rise. Around her, she could feel frost forming on the walls of the large room around them, finally, before she could think another thought, she let go of her reservations and through her arms around him, embracing him in a warm, welcoming hug, as silent tears of joy fell from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Huh?

Before he even realized what was happening, Reid found himself hugging her back, and something about it felt right. It was as if there had been a piece missing that he hadn't realized was supposed to be there, that was now filled in. Finally, after a moment that seemed to be quite a bit longer, the two let go.

"I'm so happy you decided to come…" she told him.

"Well, I have to admit, I was really surprised when Anna showed up, but I had been trying to find a way to locate you guys for over a month, so how could I turn down a chance like this?" he asked.

"I suppose you can't, I certainly wouldn't…" she admitted. "Now, let Anna and I show you around the castle, at least the part of it that we usually live in anyway."

"Ok…" he agreed.

Anna gave Kristoff a kiss and told him that she'd see him later at dinner. Then the three siblings began exploring the various rooms of the castle's main floor and the west wing of the upper floors. Reid noticed that Elsa seemed to grow more and more excited the closer they got to the third floor. He was also noticing that no-matter where they were in the castle, every room they entered seemed to grow colder the longer they lingered in it.

They came to a set of ornate double doors made of thick oak and painted white like the rest. Anna gave her sister a questioning look, Elsa responded by subtly winking at her.

"Um…where are we?" Reid asked.

Elsa reached for one of the door knobs. "This…" she began, turning it and gently pushing the door open. "Is your room…" she explained, opening the other door and stepping out of the way to let him inside. The room was large and cavernous and yet roomy and inviting, almost like a cave might seem to a hibernating bear. The walls had been painted a soft, golden tan color, the crown-molding had been stained a dark oak. There was a fireplace just waiting to be lit, with bookshelves on both sides and a loveseat facing the fireplace. Against the wall off to the right of the door, there was a large, four-poster double bed, the frame was made of sturdy, reddish wood, and the comforter was a dark, forest green. On each side of the bed there was a wide, rectangular end table with green, stone tops that was a slightly lighter shade than the comforter itself.

"Elsa, Anna…This room is almost the size of my whole apartment…" Reid exclaimed, dumfounded by the idea that anyone would need a room this large all to themselves.

Elsa and Anna however, looked at each other and then at Reid, then back to each other with equal confusion.

"This is standard size in this castle, actually it's hard to find anything much smaller than this. Narrower and deeper, maybe, but smaller, no." Anna explained.

"Huh…guess I should've expected it, given the size of this place." Reid admitted.

"Well, the room is yours whenever and as long as you're here…after all, this is your home too." Elsa told him.

Suddenly, Anika appeared in the doorway.

"Elsa…" she began. "I hate to interrupt but um…"

"Anika," Elsa interrupted, having not heard her. "I want you to meet someone…" She turned to Spencer. "Anika, this is Spencer, my brother…" Elsa explained.

"Hi…" Anika replied.

"Spencer, this is Anika, our housekeeper and best friend…"

"Hi, nice to meet you…" Reid told her.

"The pleasure is all mine…" Anika replied.

"Now, what was it you came to tell me Anika…?"

"They're here…"

"Already?" Elsa asked. "For some reason I thought it would take at least another day…"

"Well they're waiting for you in the royal office…." Anika replied.

"Very well. Thank you, Anika. Spencer I'm sorry but I have to go…I'll see you at dinner." Elsa told them, and started to leave.

"Elsa wait…what's happening…? Who's here?" Spencer asked, the profiler in him told him that Elsa wasn't just surprised that whoever was waiting for her now had arrived early, she was anxious, maybe even terrified of the reason they were here.

"Some people who can help me with a problem that I need to solve. It's my responsibility, so I will handle it." Elsa replied, then she left.

Spencer turned to Anna. "What was that all about? What's going on?" he asked.

Anna averted her eyes, then sighed. "I didn't know about this until after we were already on our way to the palace, apparently over the last few weeks, a series of American visitors have turned up dead, each one stabbed with a sword, and dumped, the guard seems to think they're being dumped in the river, one was found in the river, the others must have drifted down into the harbor…"

"Then who did Elsa bring in to help with the case? The CIA?" He asked.

"That…is an excellent question. I can honestly say that I don't know…"

Elsewhere in the palace, Elsa found the BAU waiting in her office. The royal office looked like a miniature library with a single desk, a decorative tile floor, and a high, domed ceiling. What ordinarily seemed to be a fairly large room, now seemed almost crowded with a total of seven people inside of it at once.

"Thank you all for waiting, my apologies, I was not expecting you all for another several hours."

"Your Majesty…" Hotch greeted her with a bow, the others followed his lead.

Elsa walked around to stand behind her desk. "Thank you for coming, the royal guard has hit dead end after dead end, and I now have both my duma and your state department breathing down my neck. My hope is that with our governments cooperating we can put a stop to this rather quickly and avoid any trouble between our nations."

"Exactly what are you proposing?" Hotch asked.

"You help the two captains of the guard, who are currently working this case, and whoever is behind this, if they are captured alive, will be taken into our custody and prosecuted to the fullest extent of our laws here in Arendelle."

"Fair enough…" Hotch replied.

At that moment, they heard a knock on the office door.

"We're a little busy in here, this is a closed meeting." Elsa told whoever was on the other side.

"Elsa, what is going on around here?" Came Reid's voice.

Elsa sighed heavily, realizing that he must have learned about the case. While the members of the BAU stared at each other in shock. By now, Hotch had told them that Reid had gone to Arendelle and why, but none of them could understand why Reid would be here in the royal palace, or why he'd be on first name basis with the queen.

"That's my brother…"

"You're…brother?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because he's one of us…"

"Oh…" Elsa appeared taken aback for a second and then immediately let him in.

"Elsa what exactly is going on?" Spencer asked the second he entered the room. He didn't even notice that the other people in the room were his teammates.

"Actually, I think you'd be better off asking them…" she told him.

"Who's them?" Reid asked.

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch? W-what are you guys doing here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing…"


End file.
